Trouble
by Potato Chippy Weezer
Summary: He didn't know why he was laughing. It wasn't funny. It couldn't possibly be any more unfunny. [oneshot, slash]


**Title:** Trouble

**Rating: **PG for themes

**Characters: **Marco, Spinner

**Pairings: **Implied Spinner/Marco

**Summary: **He didn't know why he was laughing. It wasn't funny. It couldn't possibly be any more unfunny. One-shot, slash

**Disclaimer: **None of these characters belong to me. Don't sue.

**A/N: **Ah, another slash fic. Different pairing this time! Well, I saw 'Eye of the Tiger', and Marco obviously just wanted to hug Spinner and tell him it wasn't his fault. At least in my mind he did, so that is where this little fic came from. Enjoy, and Happy Holidays!

**WARNING: **Spoilers for season 4! Slash! Beware!

When Marco found out that Spinner was expelled, he laughed because Craig was laughing. And Paige. And Hazel. They were all laughing.

So Marco laughed with them.

But he didn't know why he was laughing. He didn't see anything humorous about his best friend getting expelled. It wasn't funny. It couldn't possibly be any more unfunny.

But then Jimmy rolled by. In his wheelchair. Because he couldn't walk. Because he got shot.

Then Marco remembered why it was funny. It was Spinner's fault Jimmy got shot. It was Spinner's fault that Jimmy couldn't walk. It was Spinner's fault that Jimmy wanted to die because he thought his future was over. Marco remembered it was all Spinner's fault.

So he kept laughing.

But it still wasn't funny.

"Good. He deserves it for what he did to Jimmy. Not that he'll ever change, though. He'll always be a self centered jerk."

Marco repeated the words in his head. The more he repeated them, the worse they sounded. He had the sudden urge to go back in time and stop himself from saying it. But even if that were possible, Marco knew he wouldn't do it.

Because if he defended Spinner, he'd be alienated, too. He'd be left without any friends. Paige, Hazel, and Craig wouldn't ever want to see him again. God forbid.

So Marco continued to talk about Spinner as if he were the scum of the earth. And he hated himself for it.

Suddenly, Marco didn't feel so well.

When Craig, Hazel, and Paige left to find Jimmy, Marco practically ran to the bathroom. He rushed into an empty stall and knelt over the toilet.

The French toast he had eaten for breakfast was floating in the toilet and Marco felt sick to his stomach. His head hurt. His heart hurt. His everything hurt.

He needed something.

He needed stop hurting.

He needed to get out.

Marco left the bathroom and he left Degrassi. He didn't know where he was going to go, but he left anyway. He didn't care if he got caught skipping or not. He needed to leave.

And as he walked passed The Dot without a second glance, it hit him.

He needed Spinner.

He needed Spinner to tell him that everything was going to be alright. He needed Spinner to tell him that his heart would feel better. He needed Spinner to tell him that he wasn't going to leave him.

So Marco ran. Marco ran to the person that would make everything better. The person that would tell him whatever he needed to hear. The person he needed.

"Um, hi Mrs. Mason. Is Spinner around?"

"Marco? Shouldn't you be at school?"

"I just…I need to talk to Spinner."

"I'm sorry, Sugar, but Gavin's packing."

"Packing?"

"He didn't tell you? His father thought it would be best to send him to boarding school. He's leaving for Vancouver tomorrow. Hopefully it'll keep him out of trouble. Marco, honey? Are you alright?"

"I…I have to go."

Marco walked away from Spinner doorstep, stumbling slightly on the bottom step. He slowly walked down the street, away from Spinner's house.

Spinner…was leaving him. To go to boarding school. In Vancouver.

Spinner couldn't survive in boarding school. Spinner only dressed up for funerals, how would he manage wearing a tie everyday? And Spinner would stay over Marco's house well past midnight on a school night, how would he survive a ten o'clock curfew?

It was just so wrong. Spinner didn't belong in boarding school. He belonged here. Here.

But as much as he wanted to believe it, Marco knew it wasn't true. At least, not anymore.

Maybe Spinner could survive the dress code, but he could never handle Jimmy visibly hating him. Spinner might be able to survive being forced to bed early, but he couldn't take Paige's disgusted looks sent his way. He just couldn't.

So that was that. Spinner was leaving. And when Craig found out, he was going to laugh. Paige was going to laugh, also. Hazel, too.

And that meant Marco was going to laugh. Marco was going to laugh, even though nothing was funny.

Ah, I really need to write a story with a happy ending! All this angst is getting depressing. Review and tell me what you think! Ashley


End file.
